crstfandomcom-20200213-history
My Left Eye
The soft 'snip, snip, snip' of the dull, rusted scissors grew progressively louder as the blood-caked blades moved closer and closer to my eye. The scissors were in the hand of a girl, a young girl whose face and arms were covered in crimson liquid. She grinned maniacally, her eyes wide and vacant. A haunting giggle echoed in the dark, damp, chilly room I was bound in. "N-no... Please..." I begged quietly, my voice trembling. I tried to break free of the bonds on my arms and legs, but they were tied expertly. I could not look away, for to my left and right were the gruesome, bleeding bodies of other individuals who were barely clinging to life. I had listened to their screams, their begging, for hours, as this demented child slowly tore them apart. Tears gathered in my eyes as the blades snipped their way closer and closer to my face. "You don't have to do this..." I whispered, my voice hoarse and quiet. "Let me go... Please..." She only laughed. A horrible, demented laugh... It echoed through the room, piercing my ears shrilly. And then she brought the blades down. My left eye offered little resistance as the rusty blades plunged into it. I screamed on impulse, loud, primal, animalistic screams of agony. The scissors continued their horrible 'snip, snip, snip' inside my eye socket, their blades moving slowly deeper, sending fresh waves of agony through my body. I screamed again, sobbing and trembling. I felt warm blood slowly drip down the left side of my face and onto my shirt, staining it. A gruesome scratching sound came as the dull scissors scraped my skull, not heard by my ears but going directly to my brain. The child laughed in demented delight, yanking the rusted scissors out and plunging them back in, again and again. Wordless screams were drawn from my mouth as I arched up off the stone floor, struggling and sobbing and screaming at the incredible agony wracking my tiny frame. Finally, the horrible torture stopped for a moment. The girl stared at me, grinning like an excited child on Christmas day. "Now that it's all gooey, let's see if we can scoop it out..." she giggled, her fingers digging deep into my eye socket and scraping against what was left of my eye. I screamed again, the pain growing and growing as she slowly pulled out the dripping remains of my once-bright left eye. Finally, mercifully, she stopped. I lay there on the cold stone floor, weeping and trembling, wishing with all my heart that the pain would end. I couldn't even speak. My mind seemed covered by a thin haze, but every time I tried to slip into unconscious relief, the burning agony would yank me back to reality. I realized that the only way for the pain to end was death, and death was surely coming... But at a horribly slow pace. Blood poured down my face in warm rivulets. I shivered, watching with my one eye as the girl held up the scissors again. She held them up tauntingly, the same demented grin on her face. The blades approached me again and I whimpered, trembling violently. She grabbed a handful of my hair with one hand and yanked my head up off the ground, staring me in the eye. I could see my horrible disfiguration reflected in her excited irises. The entire left side of my face was soaked in blood and ocular fluids, and behind the layer of gore over my eye socket, the white bone of my skull shone through, thinly smeared with blood so it looked almost pink. The girl grinned at the look of horror on my face and held the scissors to my neck. I trembled at the feeling of my own still-warm blood on the blades as they slowly dug into my neck, blood pouring out. I let out a cry of pain, my eye squeezing shut as a single tear leaked down my face. She slowly dug the scissors under my skin and began to snip, snip, snip through the skin. I screamed again, shaking and sobbing at the horrible pain wracking through my body. Finally, she had cut out a large rectangle of skin from my neck. She lifted it up and set it to the side, giggling as blood stained her fingers. I whimpered, paralyzed with fear of what she would do next. The girl set the scissors aside and reached into my throat. I screamed in agony and horror as her fingers wrapped around my vocal cords, and then tore them out. My screams stopped abruptly. I could feel blood welling up in my throat, slowly dripping down the sides of my neck and pooling on the floor. I opened my mouth to beg her to stop, just kill me and let the pain end, but all that came out was a gurgle. Blood trickled out of the side of my mouth. I could taste the metallic, salty, bitter liquid on my tongue. I whimpered softly, hardly able to make a noise. I closed my remaining eye, praying once again for the pain to just end already... But of course, it went on. I felt someone grab me by the back of my uniform and hoist me to my feet. I opened my eyes to see the girl standing in front of me with a wild grin. Then who was behind me...? I didn't have much time to think about it before a shearing sound came from behind me. I felt a tug on the back of my head and realized whoever was holding me up was cutting away my hair. Finally, the hand released me, and I crumpled to the ground again, landing on my hands and knees in a puddle of my own blood. I shivered as I heard a soft rustling, almost as if my hair was being braided, or tied... "It still isn't enough," the girl hissed in frustration from in front of me. She kicked me in the forehead, sending me tumbling onto my back. I shuddered, staring at her with one wide, fear-filled eye. She held up the scissors again and opened the wide, quickly plunging one blade into my lower stomach and slowly slicing up, cutting through flesh and clothing in the way you might dissect a frog. She then reached into my open body, ripping out my intestines in the same manner she did my vocal cords and handing it over me to her accomplice. A sickening 'shlick, schlick' sound came from behind me and I whimpered again, wanting to scream but unable to. The most I could manage was a disgusting gurgle. Finally, I was yanked up again, and something wet and bristly was wrapped around my neck. I slowly came to realize it was a noose, made of my own vocal cords, intestines, and hair. I heard a sickening sound as it was slung over one of the beams in the ceiling, and I was slowly hoisted into the air. I heard blood from my eye, throat, and stomach drip onto the floor below me as I was slowly hung from the ceiling. My breathing cut off slowly as my feet lost contact with the ground. I made a strangled whimper, weakly pulling at the noose, as the world darkened around me. This was it. I was going to die. As my eyes slowly slid shut, the last thing I saw was that girl. Smiling darkly. Her face and neck stained crimson with my blood... She raised a hand and wiggled her fingers, waving a cheerful farewell as my eye slid shut for the last time. Category:Dismemberment